Frosterella
by yob3
Summary: My first songfic! A Zutarian story with barely any Katara and even less Zuko. Its Hakoda seeing his little snowflake grow up. Based on the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman


**My first Songfic/complete story! Please read!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own ATLA or the song, but i do own the concept of Frosterella**

* * *

Hakoda got up from his work to stretch his legs. He walked outside to see his children. Sokka was practicing with his skill with the instrument he had invented himself. It was a hollow box with a hole and a long stick and six strings stretched tight over the entire thing. What was it he called it? A "guy-tair"?

He focused on his little Katara. She was spinning and swaying to whatever song Sokka played. He wished he could be as care-free as they were, but he had to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He turned around to get back to work. It had been a long day and he still had work to do. He felt a tug on his pants to see Katara pulling at him. "Dad I need you!" She said "There's a ball at the palace and I've been invited, and I need to practice my dancing! Oh please, daddy please?"

As I looked at my daughter, I was reminded of the Water Tribe fairytale Frosterella. The story was that a young girl who was being taken care of by her step-mother and two step-sisters. Frosterella was treated cruelly by them. The moon spirit took pity on her and gave her a dress made from moonlight. The dress would disappear at midnight. She went to the ball and fell in love with the prince. She left suddenly without even giving the prince her name. The prince found her later using the necklace she dropped.

So I decided to dance with my Frosterella, while she was here in my arms. Because I know something the prince never knew. I didn't want to miss even one song, so Sokka played until all six strings snapped, because all too soon the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone.

* * *

Hakoda walked down the hallway. He could not believe it. The one hundred year war was finally over and he, his children, and their friends were in the Firelords palace. He still wasn't completely sure that he could trust Firelord Zuko. But Katara said he was a nice guy and that id be impressed. Anyway, she was why he was walking in the hallway.

She wanted to know if I approve of the dress she's wearing to the End-of-War Ball next week. He knocked on Kataras door. She called for him to come in. She was wearing the dress her mother wanted to give. It was a strapless, sleeveless dress that went to the floor. It was split on the side at the knee. It had white fur lining around the bottom edges. "You look just like your mother" Hakoda said

"Thanks" She responded "There's another reason I asked you to come here. Dad, the Ball is just one week away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please?"

So I will dance with Frosterella, while she was here in my arms. Because I know something Zuko will never know. I didn't want to miss even one song, because all too soon the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone.

* * *

Hakoda took another sip of tea. He was meeting with Sokka, Aang, Iroh, and King Bumi in Hakodas Ba Sing Se home. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

Momo jumped off Aangs shoulder and flew over to the door. He turned the knob and opened the door. Katara and Zuko came in holding hands. Katara showed everyone her free hand to everyone, revealing a ring with both flames and waves on it. "Zuko proposed!" she screeched so loud that Sokkas cup exploded. Sokka, Iroh, and Bumi got up and congratulated Zuko on his good fortune.

Aang and Hakoda were dumbstruck. Aang recovered first. He got up, mumbled congratulations, and sped out the door, taking Momo with him. Hakoda then noticed that Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph had walked in behind the couple and were screeching along with Katara. Katara was practically glowing. Later I got her alone later and she told me all they had planned.

She said "Dad the wedding is still six months away, and I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please." So I will dance with Frosterella, while she was here in my arms. Because I know something her prince never knew. I didn't want to miss even one song, because all too soon the clock will strike midnight, and she'll be gone.


End file.
